


to give in to temptation

by fullycharged



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, im not sure what to... tag this as?, the situation isn't as bad as it sounds i swear, there's a kiss though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu never thought his childhood friend's sleeping face would be so... <i>Tempting</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	to give in to temptation

**Author's Note:**

> ('ikki what is this' the result of me staying up until 5 am.)  
> I apologize for this... Thing that nobody in particular needs.
> 
> ...this is a genuine question, do kisses when someone is sleeping count as somnophilia... This bothered me at night.

Despite the fact that when they were kids, Kuro would often fall asleep whenever and wherever he deemed fit, Shu is most definitely _not_ used to entering the dojo only to be greeted by the karate club’s captain’s soft snores and occasional sleep talking.

 _I believe I told him to make sure he was rested well? Even if I am not the person who really should be giving this advice, he ought to at least follow it._ Shu thinks as he walks closer to his sleeping childhood friend.

Unlike most times this has happened, Kuro’s face does not look haunted by some sort of silly nightmare, and while not smiling, it certainly is quite… an eye catching sight.

_For me to be looking at Kiryu’s face like this… What sort of spell could this face of his have cast on me?_

Shu places a hand on his sleeping childhood friend’s shoulder; “Kiryu?” he says, as if testing his voice, or whether he will get a reply or not.

Needless to say, a simple call of his name did not wake Kuro up.

“Good grief… You’re making this harder than it should be, you know?”

And yet his sleeping face doesn’t change an inch, any signs of waking up any time soon inexistent.

It only makes it harder to look away from his face, really.

_...The more I look at his face, the more I focus on his lips... As though, just for once, just for a little bit, I want to taste them… Feel them with my own…_

Shu looks around, as if scanning to see if someone was in the room with them and he was not aware of it. (Of course there’s not, he’d have been aware. Kuro’s junior, after all, is quite the loud one.)

Shu’s grip on Kuro’s shoulder tightens just slightly as he leans closer to his face.

...And yet whatever sort of hold Shu had on the redhead leaves when their lips touch, as if he’s surprised by his own actions (which would not be that far from the truth, honestly).

Kuro’s lips are dry, as would be expected of someone who has been sleeping, of course.

And yet there’s some sort of warmth in them…

_No, get ahold on yourself, staying like this will only wake him up…._

No more than a minute passes, and slowly, he separates his lips from his sleeping childhood friend’s.

Kuro stirs a little, and a small noise leaves his mouth, yet his eyes don’t open.

“Kiryu?” Shu says, taking small steps back.

_Has he always been such a heavy sleeper? Waking him up was not that hard in the past…_

“Kiryu! Wake up! This is not the place to be sleeping!” Shu raises his voice, hoping that this at least will wake Kuro up.

Sure enough, Kuro’s eyes slowly flutter open.

“Uh… Itsuki? That you? What happened?” Kuro speaks slowly, as expected from someone who has just woken up.

_Even that voice of his is a delight to hear… God, what is happening to me. Saying things like this…_

“Y-You fell asleep while sewing again, so I woke you up! What more could happen!?”

That’s right, if he doesn’t know that something else, nothing else happened.

...Right?

“Y’know, you’re stutterin’ and all, makin’ everything more suspicious.”

“N-Nothing else happened! Thank me for waking you up later, I wasted too much of my precious time here! Farewell!”  Shu says, turning around and leaving the dojo.

Kuro lets out a breath of relief as the tension from his childhood friend's voice fades; “His voice was so loud, it’s strange to suddenly have the entire dojo quiet…”

He touches his lips with his finger, slowly smiling;

“I have to get Itsuki back for this, don’t I?”


End file.
